


It won’t be another time (let’s do it right this time)

by nathaliacam



Series: Reason for Unreasonable [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaliacam/pseuds/nathaliacam
Summary: Last part of Reason of Unreasonable series!





	It won’t be another time (let’s do it right this time)

**Author's Note:**

> So! This one has been written for long 3 years now, but for some reason I haven't posted it here on AO3, even though it was on my old Tumblr since 2014. Let's make this series complete!

**June, 1, 2013**

“This is the living room, the kitchen is right there, and over there is my bedroom, another bedroom with some stuff and a bathroom too.” Harry said when they arrived in his flat.

“Okay” Louis smiled “Your flat is very beautiful”

“Thanks!” Harry smiled “Sit here” he pointed to the brown couch and Louis sat “Do you want to eat anything? I think I can cook dinner for you, if you want. I’m not that good at cooking, but I can try”

“No, no, don’t worry. I’m fine.”

“No way” he walked to the fridge and took two bottles of beer “Drink it at least.”

“You’re insistent, PC” Louis laughed and took the beer, as Harry sat by his side.

“That’s why you’re here today.”

Louis nodded but didn’t answer. He drank the beer and then looked at Harry.

“You know what? You have to tell me more about you.”

“More about me?”

“Yes! You know, all I know about you is that you like to read, drink and good music.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well… My name is Harry Edward Styles, but you already know it” he said laughing after Louis rolled his eyes “I’m 19. I’m from Cheshire and… Shit, I don’t know what to say!”

“You’re so dumb!” Harry laughed and drank his beer “I’ll help you. Do you have brothers or sisters? Are your parents still married or… Come on, you can do it!”

“Okay, okay, ham… Yeah, I have a sister. An older sister, actually, and her name is Gemma. She’s studding in France right now and… Yeah, that’s it. My parents are not together anymore, but I have a stepdad and he’s very, very cool. My mom married him some months ago, but they’re together since I was a child.”

“Cool… And you’re not in uni?”

“No” Harry shrugged “I’m waiting for… I don’t know, I think I’m waiting to… You know, be sure about what I want to do for the rest of my life. I just… I just think you’re not able to decide this kind of thing when you’re 17 or 18.”

“You’re 19 already” Louis said.

“I know” he laughed and shrugged again “And what about you?”

“Well… My name is Louis William Tomlinson. I’m 21 right now… Okay, don’t look at me that way, I feel old!” he protested, his voice a bit louder when Harry’s eyes widened slightly.

“No, no! It’s not like that… It’s just… I don’t know! I met you when you were like, 18! How can the time pass so quickly?”

“Now you know how I feel about you being 19! It’s not allowed for you to grow up! You have to be forever 16!”

“I kind of agree” they laughed “Please, keep talking.”

“Okay, I… I have four sisters.”

“Four?!”

“Yes” he laughed “Two of them are twins, isn’t that cool?”

“Yes!!”

“Yeah, I know, I’m a lucky guy” he smiled “But yeah, I have four sisters. All of them are younger than me. My parents are not together anymore too and my mom is not with my sister’s dad anymore either. I consider him my dad, because… Yeah, by biological father was not… Present, you know.”

“Yes, I understand you. You’re not in uni?”

“No, no. I think I… I think the same way you do. You know, I do think that you’re too young to decide what you can do for the rest of your life when you’re 17 or 18. Yeah, I just want to be sure too.”

“Yeah, but you’re 21 now! You grew up, babe!”

“Don’t judge me!” he laughed “But I have a job, if it helps.”

“Really? Where?”

“Well, when I was still on Doncaster, I worked in a restaurant, a small restaurant. Then I received a proposal to come to London and work in a library downtown.”

“Are you kidding me?” Harry said loud, almost spitting his beer out.

“What?”

“I can’t believe you were in a library all the time, in the center of London, and I didn’t meet you here!”

“Yes, it’s an irony” Louis laughed “But London is a big city. It’s not that easy to meet someone here.”

“When did you move to here?”

“I was 20, I think”

“So you weren’t here when we first meet.”

“No, no. I was just passing from here. I used to come here every week in that time.”

“It’s such a small world”

“Yeah, it is.”

They were silent for some minutes.

“I’m glad it is” Harry said suddenly and Louis grinned.

“Why?”

“We met. Three times.”

“Yeah. You can think it is destiny.”

“Destiny? Are you saying you’re my destiny, Louis William Tomlinson?”

“You understand it the way you want.”

Harry grinned and pulled Louis close by his waist and kissed him on the mouth. They felt the taste of the beer in each others mouths, but they didn’t care, because it was  _them_.

“You have a prince’s name, by the way” Harry said, parting the kiss, their mouths still very close, looking at Louis eyes.

And he answered kissing him again.

(…)

Harry opened the door kicking it, doesn’t even looking at the way when he was pulling Louis to his room. He was carrying Louis in his arms, his legs intertwined in Harry’s waist, his arms around Harry’s neck, and his mouth in Harry’s. The youngest put the older careful in the bed and looked at him.

“What?” Louis said, opening his eyes when he realized that Harry was taking too long to lay over him.

“I’m just looking at you” he said, slowly taking his shoes and socks off, his eyes never leaving Louis’.

“Why?” he asked, taking his shoes and socks off too.

“Because,” Harry knelt in the bed, taking his shirt off “I thought this day would never come.”

“Yeah?” Louis took his shirt off and started to unzip his pants.

“Yeah. I thought I’d never meet you again… And I couldn’t ever see you like this…”

Louis gasped when Harry started to unzip his pants, slowly, his eyes so bright and he thought he never saw nothing sexiest in his life. Trying to distract himself, he pulled his pants off his body.

“I thought I’d never see you like this… So sexy, you know that?” Harry asked, moving until he was over Louis, each one of his knees on each side of Louis.

“That’s because you never saw you like this… In tight black boxes…”

“They’re tight because of a reason…” Harry said after laughing and then he moved himself down to Louis’ ear “The reason is you… And your body… And your cock”

Louis felt Harry’s hand taking his cock in his hands through his boxers and his mouth opened to air. He moved his hands up to Harry’s back and his mouth to his’.

“So hard for me…” he commented, his hands against the fabric of Louis boxers “Do you remember the last time I did this to you?”

Louis nodded, but it doesn’t satisfied Harry, so Louis had to murmur “Y-yes…”

“It was two years ago, Lou… Two years… God, I can’t decide if I love you more the way you are right now, or the way you were two years ago… What do you think?”

“I t-I think- Oh fuck, Harry” he moaned when Harry stroked him under his boxers.

“ _I think_  you love it in the same way… Am I right?”

“Probably…” he said, breathing hard.

“Probably?” Harry smirked “We should test it, then. I think I remember things you really liked two years ago…”

Louis’ eyes were closed, so he couldn’t see Harry moving himself down, but when he felt those lips in his pubic bone, he had to open his eyes again. When he did, he saw Harry pushing Louis’ white boxers down through his legs, his mouth teasing Louis’ thigh. He looked up in Louis eyes and grinned before moving his mouth to Louis’ cock, his lips pressing carefully the head. Louis had to fight to himself to keep his eyes open.

“You’re thicker than I remember” Harry said and put the head of Louis’ cock in his mouth, sucking it delicately.”

Louis moved his hands down to Harry’s hair, stroking it, never leaving his go to the scene of Harry sucking his cock. He passed his tongue all over Louis’ length, his right hand in Louis’ balls, squeezing it when he put Louis’ cock in his mouth, as much as he could.

“Oh, fuck, Harry!”

“You like it, Lou? You like it as much as you liked when I did for the first time?”

“No” he answered; his breathe hard “Even more…”

Harry smiled and took he deep in his mouth, relaxing his throat to take it deeper, bobbing his head up and down while massaging Louis’ balls.

“You-You have to… Fuck, Harry! You have to stop if you want to…”

Harry looked up to Louis face and removed him from his mouth, pecking the head and giving it a last lick before he move himself up to kiss Louis’ mouth. Louis tried to touch Harry’s cock, but the youngest took his hands before he could pass it under Harry’s boxers.

“Don’t worry…” he murmured in Louis’ mouth.

“But I want to” Louis said, kissing the other’s mouth, biting his lip “Please… let me suck you off…”

Harry closed his eyes tight, breathing and trying to control himself “Okay.”

“Just bring it to me”

“Fuck, you don’t exist”

Harry moved, pulling his boxers down and putting his cock in front of Louis mouth. Louis smiled and moved a little forward, putting his mouth around the head of Harry’s cock, really gentle, trying to remember how to do it, passing all Harry’s moves in his head, repeating it. He moved his right hand to the base of Harry’s cock, trying to take more of him in his mouth.

“Fuck, Lou…” Harry moaned, looking at Louis and trying to keep himself quiet, trying not to thrust in Louis’ mouth.

Louis squeezed Harry’s balls and moved his left hand to his own cock, stroking himself, sometimes rolling his balls in his hands.

“You can do it if you want. Thrust.”

“You’ll gag”

“I don’t care that much.”

Harry bit his lip and started to thrust in Louis’ mouth, really slow, but it was amazing for him. Louis took it really well, trying to swallow him as much as he could. Harry was not small, so he couldn’t take much more than the head of his cock, but it was still hot as hell.

“Stop…” Harry said, squeezing his eyes.

“Why? I really want you to cum in my mouth, though…” Louis stroked Harry in his hand while talking and then licked the head.

“Fuck, you can’t say this to me right now” he said, trying not to cum “You’ll do it, don’t worry. We have… We will do it a lot, babe” he moved away from Louis, opening the nightstand drawer, taking the lube and condoms.

“You’ll fuck me?” Louis asked, a little bit scared about being fucked for the first time. But Harry smiled and denied with his head.

“Maybe later, love” he sat in Louis stomach and went to his ear “Now I’ll ride you.”

“Fuck, Harry” Louis squeezed Harry’s arm “You’ll be the death of me”

Harry grinned and looked at Louis.

“I’ll prep me first, though” he cocked his eyebrows, looking at Louis “Do you want to help me?”

“Yes, yes! Of course I want!”

“Okay” he smiled and pecked their lips “Give me your fingers. Yeah, you just need to put them up in my ass. But be careful, please. Go slow” he said while spreading lube in Louis’ fingers and in his own hole “Just one first.”

Louis nodded and moved his hand to Harry’s ass, while the younger moved himself forward to make it easier to Louis. The older found Harry’s entrance and teased it first, passing his middle finger through the ring of muscles, listening Harry’s breath getting hard. He pressed it inside, really slow, feeling the tightness. After some moments, he started to move his finger in and out.

“Yeah, Lou…” Harry moaned “You can put another now…” he kissed Louis neck.

Louis nodded and took his finger off, pressing two in Harry’s hole then.

“Oh… Yeah, come on…”

Louis started to move his fingers, kissing and biting Harry’s shoulder in the same time, listening him breathing heave in his ear.

“Okay, babe… I think… You’re thick, so I think you’ll have to put one more, or I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

Louis laughed and pressed one more, and Harry moaned louder. When he started to move, Harry started to move against his hands, though. He did it faster, watching Harry’s other hand in his cock.

“Yeah, yeah… I’m ready. I’ll just… Okay.”

Louis took his fingers out Harry’s body and watched the other open the condom, putting it in Louis’ cock, spreading more of lube in his hole and then positioning himself.

“You’re ready?” he asked, grinning.

“I should ask it for you” Louis said, smiling.

“Oh, babe, trust me, your prep was really good, you don’t need to worry.”

They smiled to each other and then Harry was moving himself down. He held Louis in the position while sat down on his cock, his hole taking it lightly. Louis squeezed his eyes, biting his lips.

“Fuck, Harry! So… God, So tight!”

Harry nodded, unable to answer it properly and after a moment, he started to move, really slow at first, circling his waist with all of Louis’ cock inside himself. A bit later, he started to move more, standing and then pulling himself down again.

“Fuck, Lou! So thick, so big…”

“Yeah, yeah… Keep moving, so good, Harry…”

Harry did, his hand in Louis’ chest to support, moving faster and harder, the noise of their skins slapping together was loud. He moved his hands to his cock, just holding it while he keeps himself riding. Louis couldn’t think he could be sexier than this.

“You’re driving me crazy…” Louis said, his eyes on Harry’s waist, and he could see his cock and the way his own cock coming in and out of Harry’s hole.

“Yeah? It’s good to know that I’m not the only one.”

Louis bit his lip and looked at Harry once more before saying:

“Support in the bed. Stop moving, babe.”

“What?” Harry opened his eyes “Why?”

“Just do it.” Harry did, his hands on Louis shoulders “Let me do one thing.”

And then he was thrusting on Harry. It was slow at first, but he was faster after some moments. He was thrusting hard, their skins slapping loud.

“Oh, my God, Louis… Fuck… Yes, yes, yes…”

“Is it good?”

“Yeah! So, so, so good! Come on… Come on, call me PC… Come on, Louis!”

“Is it good, my PC? Is it good to feel my cock inside you? Is it good, babe?”

He smiled and kept himself moving, moving his hand to take Harry’s cock, stroking him. Suddenly Harry moaned louder, his arse moved backward.

“Fuck, Louis! Again, right there! Yeah, right there… Oh, fuuuuuuuck!”

“I think you’re close… You’re close, PC? Are you going to cum? Cum for me?”

“I am… Yeah, Louis, I’m going to cum… You’re making me come, Louis… Your cock is making me come…”

“It’s good to know, because I’m… ARRGH”

Harry felt Louis’ cum fill his arse, and kept riding him through his orgasm.

“Come on! Come here!” Harry looked at him confused “Come on, Harry! I said I wanted you to cum in my mouth, remember?”

Harry grinned, and pulled Louis out of himself, moving up to Louis mouth. Louis put it in his mouth, sucking it while rolling Harry’s balls in his hand.

“Fuck, Louis… Stop, stop, stop!” he squeezed his eyes.

“No… Do it, babe… Cum in my mouth, PC”

“Oh-God, Louis O-oh…”

Harry’s cum was hot and went straight to Louis throat. The taste wasn’t that good, but wasn’t that bad, though. He swallowed it, trying not to do an awkward face.

“Fuck.” Harry murmured looking down at Louis.

(…)

“Your room is beautiful” Louis commented, breathing softly and looking at Harry’s room.

They were cuddling in the bed, breathing normally some minutes later, under the sheets, still naked.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you” Harry pecked their lips “How was it?”

“What?”

“Your first time.”

“It was not my first time! Don’t make me feel like a virgin, PC!”

“Your first time with a boy, don’t be silly”

“Better. But, yeah, it was good, thanks.”

“You’re welcome” they laughed.

Louis kissed him. He kissed him sweetly, trying to pass to Harry everything he was feeling right now: good, alive, lucky. Harry made him feel this way. Everything was good when they were together.

“You know what?” Harry said some moments later “If you just leave me to come back to your lovable girlfriend after we did what we did… Babe, I’ll be really mad at you.”

“You really think I could come back to my girlfriend after this? Come on, babe, I know what’s good. I can’t wait to do it again, you don’t have to worry about it.”

“Are you saying you won’t do it and stay with me because of the sex? Louis William Tomlinson, it wasn’t a good argue”

“Because of the amazing sex… And because of some more things…” Louis played with his fingers in Harry’s chest.

“Because of what?”

“Because of your cock… Because you have a cock, actually” Harry rolled his eyes and Louis laughed “Because you made me see what’s really good, and how amazing it is to suck a cock, like… I can’t believe I never thought about it before. And because of your ass… Because your ass takes my cock like…”

“Lou, I already know you love my cock and love everything about the sex.”

“I was just kidding, don’t be so boring” Louis said and Harry laughed, kissing his temple “That’s because of your lips… I swear, I thought about your lips every single day in these three years.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Louis pecked their lips “And because of your eyes… your hands… your hair, your curls… I love your curls so much…” he passed his hands through Harry’s hair, smelling it “Because of your good sense of humor… Because of your excellent taste for books… Even you reading Twilight, yeah, I can forgive you. Because of the way you call me, and… Yeah, because I like you, PC. I really, really like you.”

Harry grinned lightly and kissed Louis, an open mouthed kiss.

“Hey… You calling me PC reminds me of something” he said pecking Louis lips “I still have to give you a nickname.”

“Yeah? Come on, tell me your ideas.”

“Okay… You know you have a prince’s name, right?”

“You said, so…”

“Yes, you have. And, let me tell you, the way you thrust while in sex… Like… Your hips do magic, really. You took my prostate in such a good way that-“

“Okay, babe, you’ll cum again.”

“Shut up” Harry slapped Louis’ arm, laughing “So… I think I’ll call you PT.”

“PT?”

“Yeah. Prince of  Thrusts.”

Louis laughed. He laughed loud, for a while. Harry kept looking at him.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No. I’ll call you PT.”

“Babe, that’s terrible!”

“I don’t care.” He shrugged.

“So we’ll be PC and PT now?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Just don’t tell the meaning of it to anyone. It’s a little bit shameful.”

“Yeah. It will be our secret.”

“Yeah, our secret.”

They kissed again, their hands starting to move down their bodies again when Harry parted the kiss.

“Oh, I need you to promise one thing.”

“Say it already” he rolled his eyes.

“Promise me you won’t cheat on me with any girl. Or guy.”

“I can’t believe you’re saying this to me. Come on, Haz, you must know that the only reason I cheated on my girlfriends with you was because it was you. If you’re already with me, why would I cheat?”

Harry grinned and kissed him again.

Yeah, if you already got the reason, you don’t have to get nothing more.

The only thing Louis knew now, that it was going to be even better, because he could do everything with his PC without any guilt.

And it was so much better.  

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comments if you like it!


End file.
